Chemical reactors are often utilized in chemical, petrochemical, pharmaceutical and food industries for synthesis of new products. They can be categorized into several types: in terms of operating models, there exist batch reactors, continuous reactors and semi-continuous reactors; in terms of fluid flowing and mixing models, there exist plug flow reactors, ideal reactors and non-ideal reactors. Currently, most reactors utilized for chemical synthesis are fixed-bed reactors or stirred kettle-type reactor. However, the fixed-bed reactor is characteristic of poor thermal conductivity and difficult catalyst replacement during operation while the stirred kettle-type reactor is characteristic of slow rate of reaction and difficulty in maintaining a continuous operating model. Therefore, these types of reactors share such defects as low productivity, complicated side reactions, long reaction time and high cost.